Persona: La Ultima Respuesta
by Enrique16ish
Summary: (Leer Prologo.) 2020. 2 jóvenes reciben la predicción de que el mundo se convertirá en una destrucción masiva, y esta vez, no un dios queriendo a solo a la humanidad: sino crear un nuevo mundo. Entonces, con sus antiguas armas y contra todos los pasados, irán una vez mas a salvar el mundo... y con la ayuda de unas personas del pasado.
1. Chapter 1

**PERSONA: LA ULTIMA RESPUESTA.**

 **No daré mas notas de autores por ahora. Se los daré en el final de este tráiler o intro.**

 **Y este fanfic es un de Persona Series. No soy propietario de Megami Tensei:Digital Devil Story,** **Kyūyaku Megami Tensei, Shin Megami Tensei, Revelations: Persona, Persona 2 Innocent Sin, Persona 2 Eternal Punishment, Persona 3 Portable, Persona 3 FES, Persona 4, Persona 4 Golden y Persona 5. Todos esos juegos son propietarios de Atlus y menciones u extras de otros juegos tampoco son míos.**

 **Posible T por violencia, lenguaje extremo, imágenes explicitas. Posibles M por Escenas no aptas para menores.  
Contiene spoilers que mejor no deberías ver.  
Posible Universo Alterno, posible cambios en el universo de Persona, Shin Megami Tensei I, Shin Megami Tensei If… y Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Story (Novela,OVA), Kyūyaku Megami Tensei(Snes/Super Famicom)/Megami Tensei (Nes/Famicom)  
Incluye posible crossover con otros juegos.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

" _ **Uno se acerca al final del viaje. Pero el final es un objetivo, no una catástrofe." – George Sand**_

…

…

…

…

 _199X…_

…

 _Un supuesto chico, llamado Akemi Nakajima, estudiante de la escuela Jusho, creo un programa de invocación, no cualquier invocación de software o de computación, una a base de demonios._

 _Se le llamo… "El Programa de Invocación de Demonios."_

*Se muestra a un joven con cara seria y escribiendo algo desde la computadora."

 _Este chico tuvo obsesión en esto debido a por un acoso de 2 compañeros, quienes lo humillaron en frente de sus amigos, quiso vengarse de ellos usando creando el mismo programa para posesionar a varios estudiantes y matarlos frente a sus ojos._

*Mostrando la escena de 2 estudiantes siendo atacados (con mordeduras, golpetazos y patadas) por sus compañeros poseídos.*

 _Esos estudiantes, Kondo Hiroyuki y Kyoko Takamizawa, se hallaron muertos en la sala de cómputo, múltiples personas no recordaron que pasó con ellos, y ni siquiera se pudo hallar a los criminales de la escena. Esta masacre fue el primer inicio de un camino sin reverso._

*Se muestra una escena de policías investigando los cadáveres de los 2 estudiantes y luego a Akemi en la noche escribiendo en la misma computadora.*

 _Si no fuera eso, el mismo Akemi quien no se satisfecho con eso, intento crear a un demonio llamado Loki._

 _Tuvo al final éxito._

*Se aparece el Demonio en la pantalla de la computadora. Su forma es purpura, con pelo largo y blanco, ojos rojos y colmillos.*

 _Y este, hizo una cosa para alimentar al demonio entero. Sacrificios._

*aparecían mucha gente en silla amarrados de las manos y pies, con un casco y gritando de dolor*

 _Muchos sacrificios ha hecho para alimentar y fortalecer a su mismo demonio._

 _Pero ese momento… algo ocurrió._

*Se aparece un intento de un sacrificio de una muchacha pero luego la computadora empieza a fallar.*

 _Yumiko Shirasagi, una nueva estudiante del colegio, se había colado un día en lo que hacía el chico, pero lamentablemente eso llamo la atención de Loki, quien pidió un supuesto sacrificio de ella para ganar más su poder.._

 _Pero ella se resistió, y todo un infierno salió._

*El demonio empieza a materializarse y a intentar matar a su creador e consumir a la muchacha.*

 _Iba serlo hasta que…_

*Loki es atacado por los extraños poderes de Yumiko.*

 _La misma estudiante despertó sus poderes mágicos de Izanami, una diosa de la mitología Japonesa, logro detener por un momento a Loki y llevarse a Akemi a un mundo distinto, pero en su proceso, ella fue herida durante el escape._

*En un bosque, ella emerge por sus graves heridas del demonio y con un Akemi destrozado.*

 _Pero ella pidió llevarla a la tumba a la misma diosa como su última voluntad, y entonces el mismo, con la ayuda de otro demonio a su control llamado Cerebrus, se dirigió a la tumba para enterrar a ella, pero en su camino para la tumba se encontró con Loki, y juntos dieron una batalla feroz en donde el joven mato al mismo demonio que había creado, y con todo lo que pudo hacia el abismo._

*Durante la batalla entre Akemi y Loki, este entierra una espada mítica al Demonio y luego lo empuja a un abismo de lava donde muere desintegrado.*

 _En esto, el muchacho recostó a Yumiko en la tumba de la diosa, quien este de milagro ella resucito y lograron detener esto de una vez por todas._

*Se ve que Yuriko, acostada en la tumba, una luz dorada emite sobre ella, sus heridas son removidas y ella despierta para abrazar a Akemi.*

 _Se pensó que eso iba a terminar… pero…_

*La pantalla se pone negra y se suena un sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose*

…estaban equivocados.

*Una profesora aparece hablando en la computadora de la escuela Jusho.*

 _La profesora Ohara quien había sido a uno de los sacrificios de Loki, ella vio que había recibido un mensaje de otro demonio llamado Seth, y esta al ver que pudo ser de interés más que la de Loki, la había invocado también y esto provoco otro caos en el mundo real._

*Entonces Seth, en forma de serpiente con garras y orbes azules, rojos invocado y atacando a un Akemi confuso y una Yuriko defendiéndolo con sus poderes.*

 _Sin embargo Akemi regreso al mundo real, donde al regresar a su casa vio que su madre la había atacado, ya que ahora Ohara había tenido control del programa de invocación demoniaca, y está intentándolo atacarla al muchacho, solo para ser salvado por Yumiko pero lastimosamente ella fue raptada, y el mismo chico salvo a ella de un cruel destino peor que la de antes._

*Se ve una escena donde Yumiko está en un altar usando aun con sus poderes y Akemi atacando a Seth con la misma espada matándolo.*

 _Pero lastimosamente, a pesar de haber salvado a Yumiko y detenido una vez por todas la amenaza demoniaca, fue otro desastre total._

*Aparece Akemi en shock viendo como a su padre es ejecutado frente al público y de lejos una Yumiko destrozada en llanto.*

 _La gente, blindado de ira, acusaron a Akemi de a ver creado un programa que llevaría una destrucción total al mundo y de a ver intentado un control mundial con ello, era llevado a ejecución para su muerte. Pero su padre murió primero antes que él, y eso provoco su ira._

*Akemi en furia ataca a toda la muchedumbre y se acerca a Yumiko, dándole su espada.*

 _En furia mato a todo el grupo y se dirigió a Yumiko, quien le pide que la mate, pero ella se niega hacerlo y entonces la diosa Izanami controla el cuerpo de la chica para que ella la mate en vez de su misma portadora, quien está, no tolerando esto, se suicida también para unirse con él._

*Yumiko, controlada por Izanami, mata a Akemi con la espada que le dio, para luego en rabia suicidarse cortándose el cuello.*

 _Ellos murieron… pero reaparecieron._

 _Izanami, controlando aun el cuerpo sin vida de Yumiko, cargo el cuerpo de Akemi para enterrarlo, pero milagrosamente, este resucito pero con el poder de Izanagi, quien este dio una segunda oportunidad al pobre muchacho a pesar de todo lo que el había hecho._

*Yumiko poseída cargando el cuerpo de Akemi para enterrarlo, pero milagrosamente el poder de Izanagi lo resucita y este se levanta al ver a su compañera.*

 _Pero esto provocó la ira de Lucifer, quien este secuestro a Izanami, y construyo un templo para poder empezar un asalto del infierno a la tierra._

*Lucifer secuestra a Izanami y luego levanta un templo en un campo neutral, donde los 2 chicos de lejos contemplan de eso.*

 _Akemi, con un rediseñado programa de invocación en sus manos y Yumiko, aun con sus poderes, se adentraron al templo para rescatar a Izanami._

 _Pero en su camino, logro persuadir a varios demonios para ir en contra del líder demonio, también fusionando y haciendo frente a los líderes del mismísimo Lucifer, incluyendo a los que Akemi había derrotado._

*Los 2 jóvenes reclutando demonios, yendo a la Catedral de las Sombras (El lugar donde se fusionan los demonios) para crear más demonios y luego luchando contra los demonios de Lucifer.*

 _Después de un largo camino, también lograron liberar a la diosa Izanami, y luego ir al Infini, templo donde reside el mismísimo Lucifer. Akemi, Yumiko y todos los demonios lograron derrotarlo de una vez por todas, este se rindió… pero prometió que los demonios volverán. Ante esto el templo se derrumbó y luego todos los demonios y la gente poseída por el poder de Lucifer desaparecieron._

*Akemi atacando con su espada, Yumiko con sus poderes junto con los demonios que fusionaron y se aliaron contra Lucifer. Este al final cae derrotado y desaparece, pero dice que "Un día, volveremos. Entonces el templo se derrumba y los 2 jóvenes salen rápido del lugar, completamente ilesos."

 _Entonces… años pasaron…_

…

…

 _UNOS AÑOS DESPUES…_

…

…

 _Stephen, un científico en silla de ruedas, construía entre computadoras un dispositivo llamado "Sistema de Terminales." Era como un futuro teletransportador donde podían ir de un lugar a otro. Pero lastimosamente el científico abrió un portal del Makai, cosa que provoco otro levantamiento de demonios y empezaron a invadir Tokyo._

*Stephen estaba haciendo codificaciones pero en un tecleo erróneo, hizo que la computadora saliera un demonio y luego se ve en otra escena cuantos demonios empiezan a salir en las calles de Japon.*

 _En eso, se vino el ejército americano a intentar bombardear Japón para exterminar a los demonios. Mientras tanto Gotou intenta también usar sus fuerzas junto con las del Makai para detenerlo. Haciendo una guerra posible para la raza de la humanidad._

*Se ven las caras del embajador Thorman y Gotou mirándose con odio y las fuerzas del Orden y Caos atacándose entre si.*

 _Pero unos jóvenes, conocidos como Futsuo, otra persona que obtuvo su programación de invocación demoniaca; Yoshiro, un civil quien había sido arrestado por intentar salvar a su chica; Waruo, un gánster de una banda y Futsuko, la líder de una resistencia. Los 4 lograron frustrar los planes de los 2, consiguiendo también detener los ICBM que se iban a lanzarse en Tokyo y sellando de una vez por todas los Terminales para acabar con esta amenaza. Con esto se detuvo una segunda guerra en el mundo completo._

*Se muestran 4 jóvenes (uno de ellos con el programa) atacando a las fuerzas del Orden y Caos para luego ir a destruir los ICBM y el centro de los terminales con dinamita.*

 _Esto provoco que YHVH se enfurecía. Él quería ya aparecer en el preciso momento… pero ellos lo arruinaron todo._

 _Pero justo en el pleno momento…_

*De nuevo la misma escena negra con la rompedura de vidrio.*

 _Otro caso ocurrió._

*Se ve un hoyo profundo donde las autoridades empiezan a investigar. Y después en otra escena aparece una escuela flotando con otros lugares extraños.*

 _En una escuela llamada Karukozaka, una persona llamada Ideo Hazama, construyo otro programa de invocación, no para ser como los demás, sino para vengarse de su escuela por a ver sido humillado y por ser rechazado por el amor de su vida. Pero una persona llamada Tamaki Uchida, logro también frustrar los planes de esa persona, junto con la ayuda de otra compañera llamada Reiko Akanezawa._

*Se aparece 2 estudiantes femeninas luchando contra los seres demoniacos y al frente se ve la cara de Ideo sonriendo malvadamente.*

 _Entonces la escuela regreso al mundo real. Pero Reiko nunca reapareció ni con Ideo. Entonces se dio investigaciones con los estudiantes que había pasado, pero nadie recordó sobre nada y solo Tamaki fue la única que se supo de todo. Se intentó una búsqueda de ella para interrogarla, pero lastimosamente no se la encontró._

*La escuela regresa a su lugar y se ven autorizados entrando a ella para interrogar y encontrar respuestas.*

…

…

…

 _YHVH entonces tuvo un siguiente plan._

…

…

… _  
_*Se ven en varios fragmentos de vidrios, los eventos de Persona Series.*

 _Durante los años 1996 (Revelations: Persona), 1999 (Persona 2 Innocent Sin y Eternal Punishment), 2009 (Persona 3 The Journey y Answer), 2012 (Persona 4, Golden) y 2016 (Persona 5), YHVH creo a 5 dioses para intentar una vez más crear su universo utópico, si eso es destruir a toda la humanidad. Pero sin embargo, con la intervención de Philemon, Igor, el Velvet Room y varios jóvenes que tuvieron sus poderes para destruirlos, se enojó hasta que se dio cuenta que ahora la humanidad es salvada por ellos. Entonces…_

…

*Se ve a Tokyo aun por la noche y luego el cielo con una luz roja.*

Intentará lo posible para llegar una vez más…

Si es necesario.

*Y se muestra la cara de Dios (que es una cabeza sin pelo, color amarillo.).*

 **PERSONA.**

 **The Last Answer.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **En fin, años que no hago esto…**

 **Buenas a todos, aquí con otro nuevo fanfiction pero esta vez de la saga de Persona, y no solo con ella, sino que también con la clásica saga de Megami Tensei y Shin Megami Tensei (I y If…) En fin, más cosas se vendrán en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Por cierto, para los que no saben que es el Makai, es el universo de los demonios de las sagas de Megami Tensei, o mejor dicho el Expanse.**

 **Los veo pronto. Dejen reviews o PM!**


	2. Chapter 2

Persona: The Last Answer.

 **Ahora comenzamos con esta serie. Después de tanto tiempo estudiando, ahora puedo continuar con esta historia.**

 **Sin más que decir, vamos!**

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Capítulo 1: Una visión del otro lado.**

 **Desconocido lugar. Desconocido año y hora.**

En medio de la nada, un chico se despertó en un lugar que era… un lugar azul? Si, de forma de pentágono gigantesca. Miro al lado y vio que había 5 puertas en cada esquina del lugar, y en el centro un círculo con una imagen de un hombre y una mujer en una posición fetal, donde se miraban uno al otro. Mientras que seguía mirando el lugar sentía que algo iba mal.

Fue a caminar a cada uno de las puertas, y vio letreros que le ayudarían en algo. Entonces fue a leer de la primera puerta de hielo.

"Puerta del Inicio - Jihei "Jay" Suzakuin"

Algo extrañado, fue a revisar la otra puerta que tenía muchos relojes.

"Puerta del tiempo y alterno – Tatsuya Suou y Maya Amano"

En algo más confuso, fue a continuar con la siguiente puerta, que en su cubierta era como unas varios edificios como si fuera una torre.

"Puerta de la noche oscura – Makoto Yuki y Kotone Shiomi"

Empezó entonces a escuchar sirenas y alarmas. Pero lo ignoro y fue por la otra puerta, que tenía como una especie de niebla.

"Puerta de la niebla asesina - Yu Narukami"

Poco a poco empezó a escuchar voces. Pero hablaban en un idioma que no entendía. Sintió que le temblaban las piernas y siguió con la siguiente puerta. Vio que tenia de colores negro y rojo, en su puerta tenia de tema como espirales, y leyó el siguiente letrero.

"Puerta del mundo corrompido – Ren Amamiya"

Después le empezó a doler la cabeza.

"Mi cabeza… me duele…

Que es esto?

Es… un sueño o…"

Finalmente, algo de esfuerzo y valor, fue al medio a leer el letrero.

Al leerlo, le dejo en boca abierto.

"El centro del origen - Akemi Nakajima y Yumiko Shirasagi"

…

"Que?

Mi nombre que hace aquí?"

Nada más que el chico que estuvo acá era Akemi Nakajima.

Luego las puertas y el círculo empezaron a desaparecer, el mundo azul se volvió luego rojo… y entonces los sonidos, las voces y el dolor se volvieron fuertes, haciendo que Akemi cayera al suelo gritando de agonía y cerrara los ojos, mientras con sus manos se tapaba los oídos.

…

Después despertó en el mismo lugar solo que esta vez, vio que el cielo era negro, el suelo era sangriento, y las puertas no estaban. En el centro estaba una escalera, que se elevaba hacia el infinito, donde Akemi empezó a escalar de paso en paso…

...

Al final llego hacia la superficie, pero lo que vio lo dejo en confuso. La ciudad estaba lloviendo… sangre? El suelo está hecho de piel humana y la gente era reemplazada por demonios, cadáveres, zombis o mutantes, los edificios están destruidos o un poco dañados y el cielo de color blanco y negro.

Akemi: Que es este lugar?

Caminando aun con sus fuerzas, ve una luz azul.

Akemi: Eh?

Y esa luz empieza a acercarse a él, hasta que esa luz se convierte en una mariposa.

Akemi: Quien…

Entonces, en su cabeza escucho una voz.

" _Me…_

 _Puedes…_

 _Escuchar…?"_

Sintió que era un mensaje.

" _Escúchame…_

 _En un futuro no tan lejano… no pienses que Lucifer es derrotado…_

 _Hay otro Dios que quiere tomar la humanidad…_

 _Y es YHVH._

 _Ese dios, intentara usar a los 2 bandos, Orden y Caos para invadir una vez más Japón…"_

" _Y entonces, un grupo de chicos logro detener sus planes pero…_

 _En furia, intento invocar 5 dioses en distintas épocas para invadir este mundo e intentar recrear el mundo que Lucifer iba a intentar._

 _Entonces, con la ayuda de mi poder, fui a darle a 5 grupos para intentar una vez más detener el poder de YHVH, y quien con éxito, lograron evitar otra catástrofe…"_

" _Pero sin embargo, YHVH en cólera mato a esos grupos silenciosamente para evitar que ninguna otra persona pueda frenarlo, pero así siguieron y continúe con el mismo ciclo…_

 _En estos momentos… el me aniquilo con un poder bien grande para que no interfiriera… y aunque salí herido, robo algo de mi poder para poder crear un futuro donde nadie podrá oponerse ante mi…_

 _Recuerda este año. 2020. Te esperare…"_

La mariposa desaparece y luego el chico empezó a sentir dolores de cabeza y empezó a caer mientras que sonó las sirenas…

...

 **Palacio Infiniti, Catedral de las Sombras. 199X.}**

" _Akemi?"_

Akemi se despertó de su pesadilla y sintió que el que lo acostó anda mas era su compañera, Yumiko Shirasagi.

Yumiko: Estas bien?

Él se levantó de pie y vio que estaba nada más en la Catedral, donde se fusionan demonios.

Akemi: Ugh… *sobándose la cabeza*

Yumiko: Te habías dado un dolor de cabeza bien grande y te tuve que auxiliarte.

Akemi: Esto… gracias.

Yumiko: No hay de que! *sonriendo*

Yumiko Shirasagi. Una compañera que iba ser sacrificada para satisfacer a Loki, ahora una hechicera que me ayudo en todo para intentar a derrotar a Lucifer. Ella es aprendiz de Izanami.

Akemi: En fin… a continuar con esto. LAKIMIR!

Sin embargo, el mago que hace las transformaciones no aparece.

Akemi: *extrañado* Lakimir?

Yumiko: *confusa* Cuando te caíste por el dolor, el mago desapareció sin decir nada.

Akemi: Maldición. *suspiro* En fin, tendremos que dar todo lo posible para combatir contra Lucifer y sellar esto de una vez.

Yumiko: De acuerdo.

Y los 2 se largaron del lugar.

…

 **Infiniti, Primer Piso. 199X.**

En el primer piso, donde estaban 4 demonios estaban esperando a los 2 jóvenes para poder continuar con el viaje contra Lucifer. Aquí se describen quienes son:

Cerebrus, uno de sus mejores demonios que estaba con Akemi durante todo su viaje.

El resto Kali, Kohryu y Odin otros demonios que fueron creados por la Catedral de la Sombras.

Akemi: Muy bien chicos, preparémonos.

Cerebrus: Entendido.

Kali: Es hora de terminar esto!

Odin: Hagámoslo!

Kohryu: Al fin! Ya era hora!

Los 2 jóvenes se sonrieron y fueron ahora a por Lucifer.

 **Infiniti, Octavo Piso. 199X.**

Luego de a ver vencido todos los mini jefes de los anteriores pisos, por fin llegaron al sitio de Lucifer.

Yumiko: Este va ser nuestra batalla final… *tomando aire* Preparado?

Akemi: Si. Vamos!

Los 2 entraron pero se llevaron una sorpresa que Lucifer no está. Ni siquiera sus súbditos y nada. Solo el trono vacío y el lugar en silencio.

Akemi: Que?

Yumiko: Lucifer… no está?

Los dos fueron a explorar bien el sitio.

Akemi: Nada.

Yumiko: Que extraño… entonces… Izanami…

Pero las puertas por donde entraron se cerraron.

Yumiko: *extrañada* Eh?

Akemi: *sorprendido* Pero qué diablos…

La puerta dejo de emitir la sombra rosada (el lugar alterno del Infiniti) para luego emitir sombra azul, cosa que algo no se anduvo bien.

Yumiko: Porque la puerta se cambió de azul?

Akemi: Seguro que es un truco de Lucifer o…

Las puertas de nuevo se abrieron y empezó a succionar todo lo que hay en esta habitación.

Yumiko: *asustada* DIOS!

Akemi: *aterrorizado* QUE?

Akemi y Yumiko se agarraron de las estatuas pero era muy fuerte la succión lo cual no aguantaron mucho tiempo!

Akemi: SUJETATE!

Y los dos fueron llevados a un mundo desconocido… para Akemi se dará cuenta que su aventura para detener a un nuevo ser comienza.

…

Lugar desconocido. Desconocido año.

Akemi se levantó y… de re pronto volvió a ver el lugar de sus sueños.

Akemi: Eh?

Miro a sus lados y estaba en su pie derecho a una Yumiko inconsciente.

Akemi: Yumiko!

La estudiante hechicera se levantó y miro con alegría a su compañero.

Yumiko: Ah! *tocándose la cara* Donde estamos…

Akemi: Este… es el lugar que recuerdo.

Yumiko: *curiosa* Uh?

Akemi: Recuerdas que sufrí un dolor de cabeza y termine inconsciente?

Yumiko: Si. Por?

Akemi: En un lugar… me llevo en donde mis sueños decía que un grupo de jóvenes se enfrentaban a un supuesto "Dios", pero no sé a lo que enfrentamos. Sea lo que sea, tenia de nombre 7 jóvenes que posiblemente eran destinados a ayudarnos junto con su grupo para detener esta dicha amenaza en un futuro no tan lejano.

Yumiko: Sera Lucifer?

Akemi: No. Eran entre 2 bandos. Orden y Caos.

Yumiko: Eso no anda bien… y que deberíamos hacer?

Akemi: Tener que salir de este lugar. Después averiguaremos que hacen estas puertas.

Yumiko: Entiendo.

Fueron a escanear donde se podía salir, y vieron una puerta normal, donde tenía un cerrojo amarillo y un letrero que decía "EXIT."

Akemi: Supongo que es esta.

Yumiko: Vamos.

...

Entonces, al salir, vieron que había unas escaleras que llevaban a una luz blanca. Entonces ellos subieron y al entrar en la luz blanca, fueron a ver que estaban en medio de la ciudad e incluso Akemi reconoció que era Tokio… pero no algo no andaba bien.

Yumiko: Eh…

Akemi: Esto es…

Y un sonido de un intercomunicado decía estas palabras:

"Bienvenidos a Tokio! Hoy estamos 1 de Enero del 2020!"

Esto dejo un poco desconcentrado a Akemi, quien recordó la visión del lugar y año.

…

 **Tokio, 1ro de Enero del 2020.**

Akemi y Yumiko se quedaron mirando las calles de la ciudad brillando (debido que es de noche), quienes aún confusos no sabían de lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo.

Yumiko: Akemi… que hacemos?

Akemi: *confuso* esto… deberíamos primero buscar un lugar donde podríamos hablar, acá afuera es un poco complicado.

Yumiko: De acuerdo.

Sin embargo, cuando se marcó las 00:00 en la pantalla grande del lugar, algo ocurrió.

Entonces el mundo se detuvo y se escuchó una sirena. Luego el piso se empezó a salir brotes de sangre y el cielo se cambió a negro. Las estructuras de los edificios fueron cambiadas con carne y huesos humanos y la apariencia de la gente pronto se cambió a esqueletos, zombies o fantasmas. Los dos se asustaron y vieron después que el mundo volvía a su movimiento real, cosa que incomodo otra vez.

Yumiko: Akemi…

Akemi: Dios…

 **? 1 de Enero del 2020.**

Akemi se dio cuenta que ahora andan atrapados en este mundo, miro a su compañera y le dijo:

Akemi: Sígueme, hay que buscar un lugar apropiado. No pienso morir acá luchando con demonios.

Yumiko: De acuerdo.

Mientras caminaban, veían que las personas (monstruos o demonios como los dos miraban en realidad) los saludaban, y ni se inmutaron a atacarlos o envenenarlos, ya que la joven hechicera no quería gastar su habilidad en matar más demonios. Justo cuando seguían explorando las calles vieron que había un hotel del mundo real, y los 2 confusos preguntaron:

" _Como llego esto acá?"_

Yumiko: Esto…

Akemi: Vamos a averiguarlo.

Yumiko: Ok.

Los 2 abrieron las puertas del hotel y entraron sin problemas. Pero el problema es que todo era oscuro, e imposible de ver. Pero al final miraron una recepción con una vela prendida y de ahí, una persona normal con traje formal, quienes miro a los jóvenes y les dijo en una voz seca:

Desconocido: _Firmen…_

Los 2 sin pensarlo, firmaron el contrato con sus nombres. Al final el hombre se llevó el contrato y dijo:

Desconocido: _Aquí… empieza su aventura…_

 _Tiempo y espacio no importa…_

 _Ustedes ahora son los elegidos…_

 _Para derrotar un Dios que estuvo causando todos estos eventos…_

 _Espero que lo hagan bien…_

 _Recuerden…_

 _Orden y Caos…_

 _Luz y Oscuridad..._

 _Que camino elegirán?_

 _El camino de la salvación?_

 _El camino de la libertad?_

 _O el camino de detener este ciclo?_

 _Eligan bien… porque una vez elegida…_

 _No hay vuelta atrás._

Akemi se preguntó:

Akemi: Y que es el camino de detener "esto"?

El desconocido se rio y dijo:

Desconocido: _Eso… tendrás que averiguarlo… si decides no ir entre los 2 bandos…_

Y luego desaparece esfumándose en polvo.

Yumiko: Orden y Caos… a que se refiere con eso?

Akemi: Creo que… algo está pasando aquí.

Entonces escucharon unas sirenas pero esta vez el lugar vuelve a tener luz, la vela se largó sin la vista de ellos y al final se paró el sonido.

Miraron un letrero que decía:

"Hotel Other World – El lugar para explorar su mente!"

Eso dejo un poco extrañado a los dos.

…

(Musica: Shin Megami Tensei I – Shop)

Aún estaban en la recepción mirando el lugar era hermoso y perfecto, como si fuera era de los años 80.

Yumiko: Este lugar… Porque se llama el otro mundo en su nombre?

Akemi: Es un lugar muy extraño pero habrá que investigar.

Yumiko: Vale.

Los dos entraron a otra habitación para ver un comedor bien grande y hermoso, encima con una decoración de los 80. Al lado izquierdo esta la cocina, que también esta aun sin uso y perfecto.

Yumiko: Hermoso…

Akemi: Si. Y al parecer creo tiene cocina, no crees?

Yumiko: Si… quizá nos sirva para poder recuperar nuestras energías.

Akemi: Entonces…

Sonó un rugido de su estómago y ella sonrió.

Yumiko: Creo que tienes hambre no? Todo este tiempo solo hemos tomado pociones u gemas mágicas y al parecer aun sigues aguantando.

Akemi: Ugh… *suspirando* está bien.

Yumiko: Siéntate, voy enseguida!

Y se va a la cocina a preparar algo para comer. Akemi se sentó en una de las sillas para esperar el almuerzo y en 10 minutos vio a Yumiko trayendo la comida

Yumiko: No era tan difícil, pero solo era curry.

Akemi: Enserio?

Yumiko: Yep. Bueno *con alegría* a comer!

El asintió con la cabeza y empezó a comer sin molestar.

…

Luego del almuerzo, Akemi se fue a buscar las habitaciones mientras que Yumiko se encargaba de limpiar la cocina. Encontro una habitación reservado y empezo a sacar su computadora portable, ya que tenía que revisar sus demonios pero…

Vio que no tenía ninguno.

"¿Qué? Debería tener a mis demonios o Cerebrus conmigo. Porque ahora no los tengo?" Se preguntó extrañado el chico al ver esto.

Entonces vio que luego se quedó sin energía su ordenador, cosa que lo dejo en preocupación y en duda: ¿Cómo podrá combatir contra demonios o sirvientes de Lucifer si ahora no tiene para invocar demonios?

Sin embargo, vio de nuevo a una mariposa azul.

Akemi: Eh? *Extrañado* Otra vez tú?

Entonces escucho una voz que era la misma de su sueño.

"Akemi… eres tu verdad?"

Akemi: Si.

" _Escúchame…_

 _Tu poder de invocar demonios… ya no existe._

 _En este futuro, lo que invocamos son "Personas."_ "

Akemi: Personas?

" _Son un poder esencial de tu ser, que refleja sobre tu mismo y vienen de la era mitológica._

 _Hace tiempo atrás… después de tu victoria contra Lucifer y otro evento más… una escuela fue succionada hacia el Makai, donde 2 estudiantes, uno de ellos casi parecido al invocar demonios… lucharon contra un alumno llamado Hazama._

 _Estas personas, cuando morían… revivían con un demonio dentro de ello, dándole poderes para luchar una vez más. Así fue los orígenes del "Persona."_

 _Ahora te toca a ti… junto con Yumiko… ser los que llevaran_ _la carta del Tonto_ _…"_

Akemi: Que?

" _Déjame explicar. La carta del Tonto hace que puedas invocar múltiples Personas, haciéndote más poderoso y fuerte. Incluso tendrás tu propia persona también._

 _Por ahora… nos veremos pronto…_ "

Y la mariposa azul desparece en el aire.

Akemi: La carta del tonto…

En un momento aparece Yumiko atrás de el.

Yumi: Pasa algo?

Akemi: *volteando* Oh. Yumiko.

Yumiko: Ya termine con mis deberes. Y…

El miro a su ordenador.

Akemi: No tengo el programa de invocación.

Yumiko: Que?

Akemi: Mi ordenador se dañó y al parecer perdí a mis demonios en el camino… Creo que tendré que será arriesgado a lo que nos vamos a enfrentar.

Yumiko: *furiosa* Ahora como podremos enfrentarnos a futuras batallas si ya no tienes el programa de invocación?

Akemi: *suspirando* Debe a ver una manera… ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar.

Eso la tranquilizo de su enojo, ella entonces vio que era de noche y estaba cansada.

Yumiko: *bostezando* Quiero dormir…

Akemi: De acuerdo, también estoy cansado y no quiero molestarme en una siesta.

Pero aquí llego el problema. Los dos vieron que solo habia una cama y se empezaron a sonrojar. El chico pensó que mejor ella dormiría en la cama mientras que el dormia al suelo, pero ella quería dormir con el, a pesar que tendría que enfrentarse a su miedo total de dormir con un varon.

Akemi: Yo mejor…

Yumiko: No tu quédate…

Akemi: Pero…

Yumiko: Yo…

Los dos discutían y entonces en medio de la pelea dijieron lo siguiente:

"MEJOR LOS DOS!"

En reacción se taparon la boca, y se sonrojaron en medio de las palabras. Al final Akemi debió aceptar lo que quedaba ya que no habia remedio.

Yumiko: Bueno…

Entonces él se quitó la ropa para solo dejar su sueter y boxers blancos y su amiga solo se quitó la falda para mostrar su… bueno ya ni lo piensen más. Al final él se echó en el lado izquierdo mientras que Yumiko al derecho, haciendo evitar contacto entre los dos.

Akemi: Buenas noches.

Yumiko: Buenas noches.

Los 2 cerraron sus ojos y entraron un profundo sueño…

…

Hotel "Other World" – 2do Piso, Cuarto de Akemi y Yumiko. 2 de Enero del 2020.

Luego de levantarse Akemi vio que su compañera se habia levantado antes y habia empezado su día. Entonces el tambien se levanto para primero bañarse y luego ponerse su uniforme para empezar el dia.

…

Hotel "Other World" – 1er Piso, Recepcion. 2 de Enero del 2020.

Akemi se bajo para ver a Yumiko esperandolo.

Yumiko: Hola Akemi!

Akemi: Buenos dias Yumiko. Listo para explorar?

Yumiko: Exactamente. Pero…

Akemi: No te preocupes por mi invocador de demonios. Averiguaremos de como podre tener otro. Por ahora luchare con palos y piedras.

Yumiko: Eso iba a decir. Encontre una caja de armas y armadura!

Akemi: Enserio?

Yumiko: Si.

Ella enseña una caja de tesoro que habia encontrado.

Yumiko: Estaba en la chimenea de la cocina, y habia una nota.

Akemi: Damela.

Sin pensarlo, Yumiko entrego la nota y empezó a leerla.

" _Para los que estén leyendo esta carta:_

 _Si van a luchar contra la oscuridad de ese 'mundo', os recomiendo estas armas para evitar que ningún ser maléfico os ataque._

 _Pero tengan cuidado…_

 _Ese mundo… refleja cosas de nosotros… como si fueramos infectados por algo…_

 _Por… 'el…'_

*La nota se pone más borrosa y no se puede seguir leyendo.* _"_

Al final Akemi decide abrir la caja para ver que hay dos armadura de bronce, un escudo de madera, una corona de hierro, una espada de plata, un látigo de serpiente, y 2 pistolas 9mm con sus cargadores y balas.

Todo iba bien hasta que los 2 se quedaron en shock por las armas de fuego.

Akemi: Pistolas?

Yumiko: *Sorprendida* Eh? Porque hay armas de fuego acá… Akemi?

Akemi: Hemos usado muchas armas de cuerpo a cuerpo… pero porque ahora de fuego?

Yumiko: Nunca hemos usado unas de estas!

Pero él tuvo una idea.

Akemi: Pues te enseñare.

Yumiko: Enserio?

Akemi: Si.

Ella un poco tímida agarro el arma y sus componentes.

Akemi: Traeré algo ligero para que puedas practicar. No tardo.

Yumiko: *Un poco asustada* Ok…

Él se va para buscar algo mientras que Yumiko inspecciona el arma. Agarra el cargador mientras que ella mira las balas. Recordando en sus tiempos de joven, ella vio en unas películas de como soldados agarraban balas para colocarlas en el cargador para armarse. Ella imitando al de las películas, pone poco a poco las balas a ello y consigue llenarlas. Luego inserta el cargador en la parte de debajo de la pistola. Entonces ella apuntando hacia una pared. Presiona el gatillo y suena un sonido de un disparo que provoca a Yumiko caerse y mirar como la bala toca contra la pared, haciendo un pequeño hueco.

Ella un poco asustada, aprende almenos como usar el arma pero necesita tranquilidad y paciencia. En ese momento Akemi corre con una cara de susto.

Akemi: Yumiko paso algo? Escuche un disparo, estas bien?

Yumiko: Si… pero aprendí a disparar! *Sonriendo*

Akemi: Esta genial por… que?

Yumiko: Aprendí a disparar! Pero… *mirando al suelo* soy un poco desconfiada.

Akemi, levantando a su compañera, muestra una sonrisa y le dice:

Akemi: No tengas miedo a eso. A veces es un poco complicado pero almenos tienes la idea de cómo funciona.

Ella con una sonrisa, le dice:

Yumiko: De acuerdo!

 _ **Varias horas después…**_

Luego de equiparse con los objetos que dieron, ahora se preguntaron hacer ahora mismo.

Yumiko: Yo creo que exploremos un rato el lugar, quizás encontremos algo.

Akemi: Vale.

Y los dos salieron para explorar en este nuevo mundo…

 **Tokio, Shibuya. 2 de Enero del 2020.**

Empezaron con la ciudad donde llegaron. Ahí miraron de nuevo la pantalla gigante con un comercial de comida.

Luego empezaron a preguntar a gente por los detalles o algo que sabían de este lugar, pero nadie los respondía o miraban un poco confusos como si un fantasma los hubiera hablado, para continuar luego con su rutina.

Akemi: Que haremos…

Yumiko: No lo sé? Quizás volvamos al lugar donde vinimos.

Entonces fueron a buscar el lugar del subterráneo pero ya no estaba.

Yumiko: *confusa* Pero… si debería estar…

Akemi: *sospechando* Algo no anda bien este lugar. Deberíamos seguir esto a pie.

Y sin mas que molestar, continuaron con el viaje.

…

 **Tokio, Yongen-Jaga. 2 de Enero del 2020.**

Al llegar aca, vieron como el lugar habían poca gente, casi niebla por los caminos, y los 2 aun con la misma respuesta que en Shibuya.

Akemi: Esto es imposible… la gente nos esta ignorando…

Yumiko: Va ser difícil… como es que ellos no nos mira o nos escucha?

Akemi: Hay algo que nos está impidiendo que no podamos comunicar con estas personas.

Yumiko: Como si alguien así nos está evitando hacer contacto con el mundo?

Luego llegaron a un hospital pero su nombre era borroso. Entonces no tuvieron elección que entrar.

 **Hospital Desconocido, Yongen-Jaga. 2 de Enero del 2020.**

Al entrar, solo vieron que había un espacio pequeño y un doctor sentado y alrededor cada caja con nombres de medicina. El doctor al final vio a los 2 jóvenes y dijo:

Doctor: Bienvenidos! Que les puedo ofrecer?

Eso dejo confuso a los dos.

" _Pero como puede hablar si nosotros no podemos interactuar con nadie?"_ Pensó.

Akemi: Hola…

Yumiko solo hizo un gesto de saludo.

Doctor: Son ustedes un poco extraños… como se llaman?

Y los dos presentaron sus nombres.

Doctor: Akemi y Yumiko… hmmm. Son nuevos en este lugar cierto?

Asintieron con la cabeza.

Doctor: Bueno. Como no quiero molestarlos, les daré medicina gratis!

Eso dejo sorprendido.

Doctor: Si! Medicina gratis! Pueden agarrar lo que sea pero solo un límite de 5, y para que sea más gratis tienen que esperar **5 días** o **conseguirme una gema.**

Akemi: Cual especie de gema?

Doctor: **Ópalos o Esmeralda!** Con esas gemas puedo darles unas medicinas bien recomendadas!

Yumiko: Entiendo. Entonces…

Doctor: Vale! Tomen!

Dio en una bolsa 3 Medicinas normales y 1 Anti Veneno.

Akemi: Gracias. Nos vemos.

Doctor: Recuerden! No se lastimen o se enfermen! *Risa extraña* Nos vemos!

…

 **Hotel "Other World", Recepción – 1er Piso. 2 de Enero del 2020.**

Los dos jóvenes al regresar, tenían unas caras de cansancio y encima de molestia.

Akemi: Ahora no podemos acceder a otras áreas… nos estamos regresando del mismo lugar.

Yumiko: Exacto… Intente tomar otra calle pero luego regrese donde tú estabas…

Akemi: Esto es extraño. Algo está pasando en este mundo. No podemos salir, tomar el subterráneo de nuevo… Siento que no me agrada nada de esto.

Yumiko: Yo tampoco.

Pero luego escucharon un sonido extraño.

"?"

Ellos presenciaron que provenía de encima de ellos, entonces vieron que había unas escaleras que conducían hacia abajo.

Akemi: Nunca había visto esas escaleras.

Yumiko: Ni yo.

Sin preguntar más, fueron a por esas escaleras…

…

 **Hotel "Other World", Almacén. 2 de Enero del 2020.**

Al llegar hacia el origen del sonido, se percataron de algo. En el suelo se vio una especie de un emblema, pero hecho con sangre, y tenía un símbolo reconocible que Akemi podría interpretar.

Akemi: Dios…

Yumiko: Akemi… que es esto?

Akemi: Es como lo que tenía en mi libro pero… porque está aquí?

Yumiko: Significa…

Akemi: Hay algo que no encaja aquí.

Entonces se vio una nota más en el centro de color naranja. Akemi la recogió para leerla.

" _Este portal lleva a la otra dimensión donde mucha gente dice: 'El lado oscuro del mundo.'_

 _Para ir, primero se requiere 2 cosas:_

 _Una hechicera con habilidades ya desarrolladas._

 _Tiene que ser a las 00:00, la hora del nuevo día._

 _Ten cuidado que si mueres en el otro mundo, tu alma pertenecerá a este lugar, como si no recordaras nada y estarás ahí para siempre."_

Yumiko: Entonces…

Akemi: Todas esas personas son… almas….

Ella se enfureció y dijo:

Yumiko: *en llantos de ira* No… voy a permitir que esto… pase! Vamos Akemi, iremos para allá!

Akemi: *furioso* De acuerdo!

Pero recordó una cosa.

Akemi: *confuso* Pero como iremos… *pensativo* Yumiko, aun puedes hacer magia?

Yumiko: Claro! Déjame ver si puedo…

Ella comienza a cerrar los ojos y con sus manos, intenta sacar algo de magia y conjurar un hechizo.

Yumiko: *pensando* _vamos… vamos…_!

Y luego escucha una voz de su mente.

" _Di…_ _ **Állo sýmpan**_ _._ "

Yumiko: **ÁLLO SÝMPAN!**

Y entonces, el sonido de la sirena comenzó a dar la alerta de que el mundo está cambiando.

Cuando paro la sirena, el suelo empezó a sangrar, paredes también, cambiando el aspecto del lugar con sangre, carne y huesos.

Los dos se sorprendieron y aterrados por volver de nuevo a este lugar.

…

 **? 2 de Enero del 2020.**

Los jóvenes aun mirando el sitio, recordaron firmemente como fue la última vez.

Yumiko: El mismo mundo que vimos… así que este es un portal al otro lado.

Akemi: Creo que sí.

Yumiko: Ahora por dónde salimos?

Explorando un poco este lugar vieron unas escaleras pero el fondo era negro.

Akemi: Aquí pero…

Yumiko le agarra de la mano.

Yumiko: No te preocupes. Estoy a tu lado.

Akemi: De acuerdo.

Y los dos… empezaron a su nueva aventura desde ahí…

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Bien, aca con el primer capitulo de esta saga. Nos vemos pronto en donde estos 2 conseguiran sus primeras "Personas" y en los próximos, la reunión de los 5 grupos de la saga :D**

 **Hasta luego! Nos vemos en High School DXD:Fighter's Honor o en otro fanfic!**


End file.
